Bersama Si Manis
by rainvers
Summary: Yuto sangat menyukai semua hal yang ada pada diri Hyunggu. Semuanya. / PENTAGON Fanfiction / Adachi Yuto x Kang Hyunggu (Kino) / YuKi a.k.a. Snow Couple


Yuto sangat menyukai semua hal yang ada pada diri Hyunggu. Semuanya.

-ooo-

 **Bersama Si Manis.**

PENTAGON FANFICTION.

 _Written by_ **Rainvers**.

Adachi Yuto x Kang Hyunggu (Kino)

YuKi a.k.a. Snow Couple~~

 _I just own plot._

-ooo-

Hyunggu itu menggemaskan.

Seperti tingkahnya saat ini.

"Ayo, kita selca~" Hyunggu berseru tidak sabaran pada kakak yang berperan sebagai ibu di grup mereka, yaitu Hongseok.

"Sebentar..." Hongseok hanya membalas dengan lelah. Masalahnya Hongseok benar-benar haus, baru saja ia ingin minum air untuk menghilangkan dehidrasinya, tapi Hyunggu tiba-tiba datang. Ngomong-ngomong sekarang Pentagon baru saja menyelesaikan jadwal mereka. Saat ini mereka beristirahat terlebih dahulu di sebuah ruangan yang dipersiapkan untuk mereka, sebelum akhirnya mereka kembali pulang ke dorm.

"Iiih, aku ingin mengupload selcaku sekarang!"

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kamu tidak minta foto dengan Yuto saja? Coba lihat, sedaritadi ia menatapmu."

Ucapan Hongseok membuat Hyunggu menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Yuto yang merasa ketahuan akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Jemari tangannya mengetuk-ngetuk sofa dengan was-was. Hongseok yang melihat tingkah salah satu maknae bongsor itu hanya tertawa kecil.

"Yuto- _kun_!"

Hyunggu pun akhirnya meninggalkan Hongseok dan berlari dengan langkah terburu-buru menuju Yuto. Diam-diam Yuto menjerit dalam hati ketika melihat tingkah menggemaskan Hyunggu. Awalnya Yuto pikir Hyunggu akan duduk di sampingnya, tapi ternyata pemuda mungil itu malah mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas pangkuan Yuto. Jadinya ya posisi mereka saat ini Yuto duduk di sofa dengan Hyunggu yang duduk di pangkuannya.

"Ada apa?"

Yuto bertanya sambil menaruh kepalanya di bahu sempit Hyunggu. Sedangkan kedua tangannya melingkari pinggang pemuda mungil itu.

...

Hyunggu itu wangi.

Seperti saat ini.

Memeluknya dari jarak dekat seperti ini saja Yuto bisa mencium wangi seperti coklat yang baru saja dilelehkan dari oven. Hal yang dilakukannya saat ini merupakan kesempatan yang langka. Masalahnya dorm mereka itu berbeda. Jarang-jarang sekali Yuto bisa melakukan skinship yang sedekat ini dengan kesayangannya itu.

"Hmm.." Yuto menghirup napasnya dalam-dalam untuk mencium wangi tubuh Hyunggu.

"Iih, Yuto!~ Jangan tidur."

Hyunggu merengek. Pemuda mungil itu pikir bahwa Yuto tertidur. Padahal baru saja ia ingin mengajak Yuto untuk selca berdua.

"Aku nggak tidur. Tadi aku nanya, kamu malah nggak jawab."

"Ayo kita selca," ajak Hyunggu sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Tangan mungilnya sudah siap memegang ponselnya.

...

Hyunggu itu manis.

Walaupun ia sebenarnya adalah lelaki tulen, tapi tetap saja, wajahnya yang manis itu tidak bisa ditutupi begitu saja.

Lihat saja bagaimana wajah manis Hyunggu yang tersenyum ke arah kamera. Sedangkan pose yang dilakukan Yuto adalah menatap Hyunggu dari samping dengan tatapan memuja. Kedua tangannya semakin mengeratkan pelukannya agar semakin menempel dengan si manis.

Mereka selesai melakukan selca, Hyunggu memperhatikan lamat-lamat hasil selca tersebut.

"Iih, lucu banget." Pekiknya. Pekikan Hyunggu itu disambut dengan kekehan Yuto serta cubitan pelan pada hidung si pemuda mungil itu.

"Lucuan kamu," balas Yuto pelan.

"Ew."

Wooseok yang kebetulan secara tidak 'sengaja' melihat adegan _lovey-dovey_ antara dua orang yang termasuk _maknae line_ dengannya itu hanya menatap dengan geli. Ucapan (sok) _cheesy_ Yuto disertai dengan tingkah menggemaskan Hyunggu itu membuatnya mual.

"Kalau iri bilang saja. Kau juga biasa kayak gitu sama Shinwon _Hyung_ kan?"

Ucapan Yuto membuat Wooseok seketika bungkam. Iya juga sih. Wooseok sendirinya juga suka bertingkah kayak gitu sama _hyung_ kesayangannya yang pencinta burger itu.

Lalu ucapan manajer menginterupsi mereka. Sudah saatnya pulang, katanya.

"Yaah, masa kita harus pisah sih."

Hyunggu berujar dengan tidak rela. Bibirnya merengut tidak suka. Tingkah si manis yang menggemaskan itu lagi-lagi membuat Yuto tidak tahan. Tangannya mencubit pipi kurus si manis.

"Kita kan beda dorm, Hyunggu-ya. Tapi kan kita selalu ketemu setiap hari," balas Yuto sambil berusaha mendorong tubuh Hyunggu dengan perlahan. Bermaksud untuk meminta si manis agar berdiri dari pangkuannya.

"Tapi aku mau sekali-kali tidur sekamar sama kamu.." rengek Hyunggu.

Wooseok yang _kebetulan_ masih saja melihat adegan _lovey-dovey_ mereka pun menghela napas. Hyunggu yang manja dan Yuto yang selalu _tsundere_ adalah kombinasi yang _sedikit_ merepotkan. Tapi tiba-tiba Wooseok mendapatkan suatu ide.

"Hyunggu mau tidur sama Yuto kan?" Wooseok bertanya antusias yang dibalas dengan anggukan semangat dari Hyunggu.

"Nah, gimana kalau Hyunggu tidur sama Yuto. Aku tidur sama Shinwon _Hyung_. Sekali-kalilah kita bertukarlah kayak begitu." Ucapan Wooseok diakhiri dengan kekehan dari pemuda tinggi itu. Yuto yang mendengar hal itu hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

Yuto rasanya ingin menjitak dahi Wooseok yang diam-diam mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

Tapi pemuda Jepang itu juga akhirnya menyadari. Bahwa hal yang diusulkan oleh Wooseok merupakan kesempatan yang tidak boleh dilewatkan olehnya juga. Kapan lagi Yuto bisa tidur dengan si manis kesayangannya itu?

" _Call!"_

Seruan dari Hyunggu membuat Wooseok tersenyum puas. Wooseok bangkit dari posisi duduknya lalu segera menghampiri Shinwon yang kebetulan berjalan lewat di hadapan mereka.

" _Hyung!_ Ayo kita tidur bersama hari ini!" Seru Wooseok. Setelah itu sang maknae segera merangkul Shinwon agar mereka berjalan ke parkiran bersama-sama.

Yuto pun juga sama. Tapi bukan dia yang merangkul Hyunggu. Lebih tepatnya, Hyunggu yang melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang pemuda Jepang itu dari samping. Posisi seperti ini sebenarnya agak menyulitkan untuk berjalan. Tapi selama Hyunggu yang melakukannya, Yuto tidak masalah.

Karena dorm mereka berbeda, tentu saja van yang mereka naiki juga pastinya berbeda. Karena Hyunggu dan Wooseok bertukar tempat hari ini, jadinya Hyunggu akan pergi ke van dimana isinya itu Yuto, Jinho, Yanan, dan Changgu.

"Lho? Kok Hyunggu disini?" tanya Jinho ketika baru saja memasuki van. Pemuda paling tua itu belum saja duduk, tapi sudah bingung duluan dengan kehadiran Hyunggu di kursi paling belakang.

"Aku bertukar tempat sehari dengan Wooseok," balas Hyunggu sambil menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Yuto yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Uwaah, ada Hyunggu... Kamu tidur denganku saja!" pekik Yanan yang baru saja datang. Tapi dibalas dengan gelengan kepala tidak setuju dari Changgu.

"Nggak. Hyunggu tidur sama aku."

Yuto berujar dengan tegas. Tanda bahwa ia tidak ingin diganggu gugat. Sedangkan Yanan mulai cemberut dan Changgu yang harus mencubit pipi si panda agar tidak bad mood lagi.

Jinho yang memperhatikan tingkah laku adik-adiknya hanya bisa tersenyum kecil. Yuto yang tsundere tapi sekalinya sudah serius, wah ia tidak bisa main-main. Hyunggu yang berkarisma tetapi sebenarnya manja. Jinho rasa mereka berdua cocok.

Selama perjalanan menuju dorm, Hyunggu tertidur dengan tangan yang memeluk pinggang Yuto dari samping. Selain itu, si manis juga menyenderkan kepalanya di dada Yuto. Hingga waktu tak terasa, tiba-tiba saja mereka sudah sampai.

 _Lelap sekali_. Pikir Yuto. Ia jadi tidak tega untuk membangunkannya.

"Yuto? Ayo turun," ujar Jinho yang sudah turun. Tapi kepalanya kembali menyembul ke dalam van karena melihat adik-adiknya yang tak kunjung turun.

"Gimana cara banguninnya hyung? Tidurnya nyenyak banget." Yuto bertanya bingung. Jari telunjuknya menusuk-nusuk pipi kurus Hyunggu agar ia bangun.

"Gendong saja."

"Gimana caranya?"

"Hmm..." Jinho berpikir. Memikirkan usul yang sekiranya tepat. Lalu setelah itu ia berseru,

 _"Koala Hug!"_

Yuto mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Menatap hyungnya dengan pandangan tidak mengerti. Tingkahnya malah membuat Jinho makin tidak sabaran.

"Iishh.. Jadi begini, kamu peluk dengan erat tubuh Hyunggu dari depan. Lingkarkan saja kedua kakinya di pinggangmu. Begitu saja kok. Mudah."

Apa yang diucapkan dengan 'mudah' oleh Jinho, malah sangat berkebalikan dengan apa yang dirasakan Yuto. Rasanya sulit untuk menggendong seseorang seperti koala sambil turun dari mobil. Menahan keseimbangan agar tubuh mereka tidak terjatuh, terutama tubuh seseorang yang sekarang sedang tertidur di pelukan Yuto saat ini.

"Kalian menggemaskan." Jinho tersenyum kecil. Lalu setelah itu yang lebih tua berjalan terlebih dahulu menuju ke dorm. Meninggalkan yang lebih muda.

"Sebentar hyung!" Seru Yuto sambil berlari terburu-buru. Ia takut Jinho akan meninggalkannya. Sekarang mereka berada di parkiran yang lampunya sedikit redup. Yuto takut gelap, ngomong-ngomong. Sangat tidak mudah berlari sambil memegang tubuh seseorang. Yuto akui tubuh Hyunggu itu memang kecil tapi berat badannya itu lebih berat dari dirinya.

"Hm.." Seruan Yuto membuat Hyunggu terbangun. Ya, siapa sih orang yang tidak akan terbangun bila ada orang lain yang berteriak tepat di telinganya?

"Eh, sudah bangun?"

"Ini dimana?"

Hyunggu mengerjapkan matanya berulangkali. Yuto memilih tidak menjawab. Pemuda Jepang itu terus saja melangkahkan kakinya agar segera tiba di dorm.

Hingga akhirnya Hyunggu menyadari kalau ia berada di pelukan Yuto saat ini. Pemuda bermarga Kang itu tersenyum kecil, lalu semakin melingkarkan kakinya dengan erat di tubuh si tampan. Ia menyenderkan kepalanya di dada Yuto.

"Nggak mau turun?"

Yuto terdiam sebentar untuk membenarkan posisi Hyunggu yang sedikit turun itu. Lalu kembali memeluknya erat.

"Nggak usah. Aku lebih nyaman begini."

"Nyaman sama pelukannya? Atau nyaman sama orang yang meluknya?"

Hening.

Sepertinya Yuto salah memilih kata-kata. Tepat sekali ia berbicara seperti itu. Hyunggu langsung terdiam seribu bahasa.

Hyunggu masih saja diam sampai mereka berdua sampai di pintu depan dorm. Sebelum mereka berdua masuk, awalnya Yuto berniat menurunkan tubuh Hyunggu dari pelukannya. Tapi si manis malah memeluk lehernya semakin kencang.

"Aku nyaman sama dua-duanya." Hyunggu berujar sambil menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku mau saat tidur nanti kamu meluk aku kayak gini."

"Memang kasurnya muat?"

"Pokoknya aku nggak mau tahu. Kita tidur pelukan kayak gini. Pasti muat kok, emang badanku sebesar apa?!"

"Jangan marah gitu dong." Yuto terkekeh sambil mencubit gemas pipi si manis. Yang hanya dibalas dengan rengutan imut dari Hyunggu.

Dan akhirnya malam itu Yuto banyak mendapatkan bonus sepertinya. Yang awalnya hanya berniat sekamar berdua (tapi beda kasur), sekarang ia malah tidur seranjang sama Hyunggu. Apalagi disertai dengan tangan besarnya yang bebas itu bisa memeluk tubuh si manis dengan erat.

Owh, jangan lupa kalau Yuto juga mencuri banyak kecupan di semua area wajah Hyunggu. Termasuk di bibir si manis itu.

.

.

.

-end-

Aku suka WooYu. Tapi juga suka YuKi. Sekarang rasa cintaku jauh lebih besar ke YuKi h3h3h3... Yuto makin kesini makin terlihat dewasa dan 'aura' seme-nya makin terlihat. Sedangkan di mataku, Hyunggu juga terlihat 'mencoba' dewasa tapi malah tetap terlihat imut di mataku. Udahlah, maknae line pentagon pada rude semua. Sepertinya mau ngalahin Yeo Changrude nih wkwkwkw

Rise snow couple~~!


End file.
